Elegy Chapter Six: Epsilon Sector
Sector Navigational Data Overview The Epsilon Sector was unevenly divided among the participants of the Terran-Kilrathi War and was one of its most volatile theaters. Star systems in this Sector constantly changed hands, with systems in this Sector falling to the Kilrathi in the later stages of the war. After the war, many of the remaining Terran-occupied systems banded together to form the heart of the Union of Border Worlds. The Firekka system, homeworld of the Firekkan people and the Firekkan Planetary Alliance, is also located in this Sector. In the interregnum between the end of the Black Lance Affair and the beginning of the Nephilim War, the Sector remained a very volatile region of space, with Kilrathi raids against Terran and Firekkan interests in the sector common (and with reciprocal activity also taking place). (The Sector would ultimately be one of the most volatile and hardest hit areas in the Nephilim War of the 2680s and 2690s, though that conflict has yet to occur during the timeframe of the Elegy campaign.) Epsilon Sector lies directly spinward of M'Shrak Sector, anti-spinward of Enigma Sector and rimward of Vega Sector. Alternative names for Epsilon Sector include Antares, Deneb, Firekka, Leyton, Locanda, Orsini and Yarin. *'Galactic Coordinates': A7C-A8D *'Total Number of Systems': 62 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Deneb, 13 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Sa'Kahn, 15 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Antares, 20 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Tr'L Rass, 14 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Deneb Quadrant' (Confederation, Border Worlds): Ayer's, Canewdon (UBW), Chanel (UBW), Deneb (UBW), Epsilon Prime (UBW), Goddard (TC), Locanda (TC), Morpheus (TC), Orestes (UBW), Orsini (TC), Peleus (UBW), Ross 34F (UBW), Torgo (UBW). **'Sa'Kahn Quadrant' (Border Worlds, Kilrathi): Border Zone (KE), Cephid 17 (KE), K'hotan (KE), Lennox (UBW), Masa (UBW), Pasqual (KE), Qual'lat (KE), Silenos (UBW), T'Rel Meh (KE), T'kon (KE), T'kon H'hra (KE), T'kon Meth (KE), Tas Mahran (KE), Valgard (KE), Vigrid (KE). **'Antares Quadrant' (Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Firekkan Planetary Alliance): Antares (UBW), Bistangio (UBW), Charon (KE), Circe (UBW), Corsair (KE), D'vd Tang (KE), Firekka (FPA), Granita (UBW), K'k-Tahn (KE), K'ta Mek (KE), Khar Takh (KE), Khar-Sa (KE), Midgard (KE), N'Tanya (KE), S'thran-Pak (KE), Shariha (KE), T'kirsa (FPA), Trafalgar (UBW), Tv'x Aq (KE), Veronica (UBW). **'Tr'L Rass Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Anchorage, Asgard, B'shriss, Bifrost, Ingraya, Jakal, Jakarta, Jotunheim, K'nag Rha, K'nag Rahl, Kabla Meth, Tr'L Rass (1), Tr'L Rass (2), Tr'L Rass (3). Sector Points of Interest: Antares, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; Ayer's Rock, Ayers System, Deneb Quadrant; Bifrost Supply Depot, Bifrost System, Tr’L Rass Quadrant; Bistangio X, Bistangio System, Antares Quadrant; Charon III, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Chloe, Corsair System, Antares Quadrant; Circe V, Circe System, Antares Quadrant; Circe VII, Circe System, Antares Quadrant; Firekka, Firekka System, Antares Quadrant; Ghorax Tha, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Goddard I, Goddard System, Deneb Quadrant; Goddard II, Goddard System, Deneb Quadrant; Granita, Granita System, Antares Quadrant; Hampton Station, Orsini System, Deneb Quadrant; Kabla Meth, Kabla Meth, Tr'L Rass.; Locanda IV, Locanda System, Deneb Quadrant; Masa III, Masa System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; Midgard, Midgard System, Antares Quadrant; N'tanya, N'tanya System, Antares Quadrant; Odell, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; Orestes IX, Orestes System, Deneb Quadrant; Pasqual X, Pasqual System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; Peleus System, Deneb Quadrant; Polaris Roads Naval Station, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; TCS Port Broughton, Corsair System, Antares Quadrant; Quarto, Trafalgar System, Antares Quadrant; Shariha, Shariha System, Antares Quadrant; Silenos Nebula, Silenos System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; S'thant, T'kirsa System, Antares Quadrant; Sting, Midgard System, Antares Quadrant; The Bearpit, T'kirsa System, Antares Quadrant; The Boneyard, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Torgo Sector HQ, Torgo System, Deneb Quadrant. Native Denizens: Firekkans, Firekka, Firekka, Antares Quadrant. Dominant Factions Governments Terran Confederation The Terran Confederation is a democratic republic comprised of dozens of systems, mainly with inhabitants of Terran origin. The head of state is the President; in 2680, the President of the Confederation is David Quinson, who served out President Harold Rodham's term as President after the former's resignation during the 2668 False Armistice Crisis, was elected to office in 2672 and survived a tumultuous re-election in 2676. 2680 is the final year for which President Quinson's is eligible to hold the office. The main legislative body is the Grand Assembly; in 2680, the Grand Master of the Assembly is Emilio Cavazos, who was elected to the position after the term of eligibility expired for the previous Grand Master, James Taggart. Cavazos has already announced his intention to run for the office of Governor of Sol Sector in the 2680 elections. The Confederation was founded on 2416.236 through the ratification of the Articles of Confederation. For much of the Confederation’s history, its primary duty has been to provide defense for those within its borders; the Confederation military is comprised of the Navy, the Marines and the Space Forces. The Joint Chiefs of Staff command these forces. On 2629.105, the explorer ship TCS Iason encountered KIS K'rath'kan and was subsequently destroyed. This marked the first recognized encounter between the Terran Confederation and the Kilrathi Empire, and the following forty years would see the bloodiest space war in the history of Terrankind. Facing defeat at the hands of the Kilrathi, a last minute strike with a new planet-busting weapon saved the Confederation, putting an end to the war. The next four years saw increased political tensions between the core worlds of the Confederation and the outer territories, as well as a number of economic problems with the decrease in military spending. In 2673, alleged attacks by Border Worlds forces on Confederation space began to occur. This lead to a short period of tension along the border with a number of small engagements and raids on both sides along with a biological attack on the Telamon colony. Eventually, the entire situation was revealed to be a plot headed by Space Martial Geoffrey Tolwyn and a number of Confederation personnel. The discovery of this plot resulted in the end of martial law, which had been in effect throughout the Kilrathi war, and a review of the Confederation military and black projects. As a further result of the conflict, a number of colonies along the former border with the Kilrathi Empire declared independence and the Union of Border Worlds was formed; it received formal diplomatic recognition as a sovereign starfaring state by the Confederation Grand Assembly a number of months later. By 2680, the Confederation had lost most of its holdings in Epsilon Sector, keeping only four systems within Deneb Quadrant - Morpheus, Orsini, Locanda and Goddard. Of those, Morpheus and Orsini were the only ones with significant economic impact to the Confederation, housing the refinery bases of Ikelos and Hampton Station respectively, and of those two Hampton Station was far and away more prosperous. Locanda system was the site of a Kilrathi biological attack late in the war and was placed under indefinite quarantine as a result; its lack of jump nodes leading to other destinations within Epsilon also limited any strategic or economic impact it had on the sector as a whole. Goddard II was the site of the first (and last) operational use of the Proton Accelerator Gun in 2655, resulting in the destruction of the main colony and the deaths of 250,000 Confederation citizens. A weigh station to begin the process of planetary cleanup and terraforming was established later in 2655; Goddard Transfer Station remains committed to this ongoing effort and while the cleanup of Goddard II is slow going there is some progress being made. An effort to terraform Goddard II-A (Steltka) is also ongoing. Despite their limited holdings, the influence of the Confederation in Epsilon Sector is quite significant, with multiple military bases located in the Sector in areas that are otherwise holdings of the Union of Border Worlds. Major bases include the three Halsey-type ports - Marcinko Station in Epsilon Prime, Torgo Sector HQ in Torgo, and Farragut Station in Veronica - as well as the Valgard Military Prison complex in Valgard system. Confederation military assets are centered on the Vesuvius-class carrier TCS McKinley (CV-72) and two war-era Jutland-class carriers, TCS Salamis (CV-66) and TCS Red Cliffs (CV-67), along with a number of Plunkett-class cruisers and Murphy-class destroyers. The Confederation is also a major economic player within the Sector; most of the major corporations within the Sector are Confederation-based. *Disposition of Forces - Terran Confederation (Government Faction) **Capital Ship (Elite): Vesuvius-class Super Carrier'' x1 (TCS McKinley (CV-72))'' **Capital Ship (Standard): Jutland-class Fleet Carrier x2 (TCS Salamis (CV-66); TCS Red Cliffs (CV-67)) **Escort Ship (Elite): Plunkett-class Heavy Artillery Cruiser **Escort Ship (Standard): Murphy-class Fast Destroyer **Transport (Elite): Peleliu-class Troop Transport **Transport (Standard): Pelican-class Transport **Strike Craft (Elite): TB-80 Devestator Class-A Torpedo Bomber (Default) **Strike Craft (Standard): TB-81 Shrike Class-B Torpedo Bomber (Default) **Heavy Fighter (Elite): F-109 Vampire Class-A Space Superiority Fighter (Default) **Heavy Fighter (Standard): F-108 Panther Class-B Space Superiority Fighter (Default) **Medium Fighter (Elite): F-110 Wasp Interceptor/Anti-Bomber (Default) **Medium Fighter (Standard): F-110 Wasp Interceptor/Anti-Bomber (Default) **Light Fighter (Elite): F/A-105A Tigershark Medium Multi-Purpose Fighter (Default) **Light Fighter (Standard): F-106A Piranha Scout Fighter Union of Border Worlds The Union of Border Worlds is a collection of forty star systems stretching from Vega Sector through Epsilon Sector and into Enigma Sector, with a single system represented in Landreich Sector. Like the Confederation, its inhabitants are predominantly of Terran origin, though there are significant populations of other races (such as the Firekkans, Varni and Wu) living within its borders. The Union was formed after declaring independence from the Terran Confederation on 2673.226, in the middle of what is commonly known as the Black Lance Affair. The head of state is styled as the Governor of the Border Worlds; the current Governor of the Border Worlds is xx. The main legislative body is the Border Worlds Council, a unilateral legislative body consisting of three representatives from each member world of the Union. A Chancellor of the Council is selected from among the members of the group; the current Chancellor of the Council is Halas Hodge, who is also one of the representatives to the Council from Dakota. The Border Worlds military is comprised of the Outerworlds Naval Reserve, the Border Worlds Militia and the Border Worlds Marine Corps; all three of these are nominally under the command of the Commander of the Outerworlds Naval Reserve. Until very recently, that was Rear Admiral Eugene Wilford; he has of late temporarily left this post at the behest of Confederation Senator James Taggart to join the Confederation's nasecent megacarrier project. His pro temp replacement is Commodore xx. (History) The history of the Union of Border Worlds is along the Confederation frontier that, while accepting Confederation rule during the Terran-Kilrathi War, never signed the Articles of Confederation. Once the war was complete, these worlds asserted their independence from the Terran Confederation and established the Union as a sovereign nation. The opponents of the Union argued that, despite never signing the Articles of Confederation, the Union members were de facto Confederation members for various reasons. The Border Worlds had all, at one point been colonized by Confederation citizens from Confederation planets, and hence should be Confederation territory. Also, many of their people accepted regular commissions in the Confederation Fleet during the war and the Border Worlds systems were tied into the Confederation’s supply network. Though independent, some argued that they acted as Confederation members when it suited them. Those who supported the position of the Union argued that the Articles of Confederation were more than a mere technicality and that, without signing them, a planet was not a Confederation member. The Union of Border Worlds, while an important ally during the Terran-Kilrathi War, were known for the abuse they suffered at the hands of the Confederation. The Border Worlds, being frontier worlds with undeveloped economies, were seen merely as assets rather than equals while under Confederation rule. The Confederation was known to dump its POWs or toxic wastes into the Border Worlds, which further prompted the Border Worlds to make the call for independence. These issues became important during the Border Worlds Conflict in 2673, when rogue Confederation forces posing as Union of Border World craft began harassing outlying Confederation territories. Some argued that the Border Worlds were renegade Confederation citizens and, as such, should be treated as pirates and renegades, while others argued that they were hostile external forces, and should be treated as terrorists or soldiers. Ultimately, it was discovered that Admiral Tolwyn and the Black Lance were responsible for the attacks against the Confederation as well as attacks on the Union of Border Worlds territories. After these incidents, the Union of Border Worlds became generally recognized as a nation independent of the Terran Confederation. Following their independence, the Union has worked to reduce its former dependence on the Terran Confederation, and is steadily empowering its own military forces while working to establish unity among its people. However, the Union remains a scene of much political strife, with several secessionist movements growing in strength among the struggling colonies by 2701. (Campaign Significance) **bought a few Concordias from Confed, still have mostly wartime inventory (Cernavens, Sheffields, Tallahassees) Militia uses Hellcats. *Disposition of Forces - Union of Border Worlds (Government Faction) **Capital Ship (Elite): Concordia-class Fleet Carrier **Capital Ship (Standard): Tallahassee-class Cruiser **Escort Ship (Elite): Southampton-class Destroyer **Escort Ship (Standard): Caernaven-class Frigate **Transport (Elite): Clarkson-class Transport **Transport (Standard): Clarkson-class Transport **Strike Craft (Elite): Avenger **Strike Craft (Standard): Avenger **Heavy Fighter (Elite): Dragon **Heavy Fighter (Standard): Thunderbolt **Medium Fighter (Elite): Vindicator **Medium Fighter (Standard): Hellcat **Light Fighter (Elite): Banshee **Light Fighter (Standard): Banshee Firekkan Planetary Alliance *Firekkan Planetary Alliance - The Firekkan Planetary Alliance was established between the withdrawal of Firekka from the Terran Confederation in 2668 and the creation of the Akwande Projection Map by J Guentzel, Confederation Chief of Stellar Cartography in 2678. The Alliance consists of the Firekka and T'kirsa systems. **sticks around their home systems for the most parts. Has the six ship inventory indicated. *Firekkan Valtar (10) Helbraus (15) Yoshira (22) Dramik (2k) Vrystall (4.1k) Warrax (9.8k) *Disposition of Forces - Firekkan Planetary Alliance (Government Faction) **Capital Ship (Elite): None **Capital Ship (Standard): None **Escort Ship (Elite): Warrax-class Destroyer Escort **Escort Ship (Standard): Vrystall-class Corvette **Transport (Elite): Spikeri-class Transport **Transport (Standard): Dramik-class Transport **Strike Craft (Elite): None **Strike Craft (Standard): None **Heavy Fighter (Elite): Yoshira Heavy Fighter **Heavy Fighter (Standard): Yoshira Heavy Fighter **Medium Fighter (Elite): Helbraus Medium Fighter **Medium Fighter (Standard): Helbraus Medium Fighter **Light Fighter (Elite): Valtar Light Fighter **Light Fighter (Standard): Valtar Light Fighter Free Republic of the Landreich *Free Republic of the Landreich - The Free Republic of the Landreich is a Terran faction primarily based in the Landreich Sector. It is independent of the Terran Confederation. The Landreich Sector is home to the Free Republic of the Landreich, a Terran faction that abstains from contact with the Terran Confederation, of which its colonies were once members of. The Republic lies on the outermost fringes of the Kilrathi Empire, where elements loyal to the Imperial decrees before 2669 continued to harass both the Landreich and the Terrans even after the official end of the Kilrathi War. **not a major player, generally same tech as UBW + Wake-class carriers. FRLS Mjollnir still in service but seemingly constantly under repair. A few Concordias in the inventory. *Disposition of Forces - Free Republic of the Landreich (Government Faction) **Capital Ship (Elite): Bhantkara-class Super Carrier **Capital Ship (Standard): Wake-class **Escort Ship (Elite): Tallahassee-class Cruiser **Escort Ship (Standard): Southampton-class Destroyer **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Kha'nari'Kilrathi (Kilrathi Assembly of Clans; KAC) The Kha'nari'Kilrathi, known in English as the Kilrathi Assembly of Clans or KAC, is the "official" successor state to the Rag'nith'Kilrahi Zo'Ar (Eighth Kilrathi Empire). It was established on 2675.165 in the wake of Murragh dai Nokhtak's failed attempt to reunite the old Empire. With the destruction of Kilrah on 2669.267, the Kilrathi Empire collapsed into a massive number of warring territories under the rule of local clan leaders and nascent warlords, ambitious former subjects of the Empire that saw their opportunity to seize power. Seeing the need for some kind of formal government with which to negotiate for the Kilrathi people, Cheedyachee Melek nar Kiranka formed a provisional council on T'Kon-Sa Du (Pasqual X) in Epsilon Sector. This counsel was comprised of the clan leaders of the participating Great Clans and it was with this body that the Confederation negotiated many of their post-war policies towards the Kilrathi. The first representative of the provisional council was assassinated shortly after his appointment, following which the Confederation's Broken Claw Agency was formed and eighteen Kilrathi reservation worlds were established in the Border Worlds. Ownership of these reservation worlds switched hands to the Union of Border Worlds when that body was formed, and most of the reservations were subsequently dismantled. In 2674, the novel "Clipped" by Robert Brindle was published; a tragedy about conditions in Kilrathi placement facilities on their designated reservation worlds, the novel was criticized as inflammatory and inaccurate but it did lead to a review of conditions in the reservations, *Kilrathi Assembly of Clans - As the name suggests, it is a collection of clan leaders that manage to govern Kilrathi affairs, despite increased clan rivalries during the period following the destruction of Kilrah. The Assembly of Clans governs most of the systems previously governed by the Kilrathi Empire. **''nar'' Caxki **''nar'' Qarg **''nar'' Ki'ra **''nar'' Kur'u'tak **''nar'' Kiranka **''nar'' Raghitagha **''nar'' Sutaghi **''nar'' Sihkag I need to review the accuracy of the Green Lantern crap. There may be something more current at WCPedia. nar Caxki - The nar Caxki have a long military tradition that dates to the dawn of the Kilrathi Empire. In the Eighth Kilrathi Empire, while the Imperial the nar Kiranka may be the planners of grand strategies, it is the nar Caxki that actually translates these strategies into tactics and responsible for their execution. In the former Kilrathi Imperium, the nar Caxki not only functioned as the Imperial Clan, but also controlled the Kilrathi military. Members of the nar Caxki Clan fills the higher echelons of Kilrathi command. Owners of most of the frontier worlds that bordered the Confederation during the First Kilrathi War, their ability to repel Terran invaders earned them the respect accorded by all Kilrathi, a submission to strength. Shortly before the Kilrathi attack on Earth, many of the clans felt that they shared an unequal burden in the war, due to a plan begun by Confed to pay special attention to striking territories owned by the Caxki, and added to the underlying tensions which would later cause the Empire to go to war with each other. The Caxki seized the throne due to the fact that the majority of the inner world Kilrathi fleet (the "Grand Fleet," consisting of chiefly 22,000 meter dreadnoughts) was annihilated in the attack on Kilrah, and the warships protecting the frontier became the only Kilrathi ships of note in existence, with the Caxki controlling these fleets. However, the nar Caxki are also known as the military pragmatists and commanders who have demonstrated their capabilities are known to be adopted into the nar Caxki Clan, ensuring capable hands at the helm. Due to the fact that Kilrathi technology tends to be geared toward war, the nar Caxki has strong association with the nar Sho’lar Clan. The nar Sho’lar Clan is responsible for the development of new technologies. In the old Eighth Kilrathi Empire, the nar Sho’lar were responsible in everything from the designing of new fighters, new guns, to the development of cloaked technology. Due to the close association between the military and technology in Kilrathi society, the nar Sho’lar has long had a close relationship with the nar Caxki Clan. Thus, when the nar Caxki raised the banner of the Ninth Kilrathi Empire, nar Sho’lar was the first Great Clan to support the nar Caxki. For their loyal support, the nar Sho’lar were rewarded with the management of various production facilities and certain engineering related military units in addition to their traditional spheres of responsibility. Well-known members : Burak "Starkiller" nar Caxki WC1, Kal Shintahr Torshk nar Caxki WCMN nar Qarg - The nar Qarg are easily one of the more warlike of the eight, but seem to have a degree of rationale and intelligence concerning battle that their warrior-superiors, the nar Caxki, lack. It seems most likely that it was the Qarg who first encountered the Mantu, as they have vilified them to an almost demonic proportion. There is a long standing feud between the Qarg and the Ragitagha. nar Ki’ra - The oldest of the Great Clans who were the sovereign Clan of the Seventh Kilrathi Empire prior to being usurped by Clan Kiranka in the Seventh Dynastic War, the nar Ki’ra is the Clan of the hunters. This Clan is the undisputed noblest Clan of the eight Great Clans. They are known for their intellectual prowess as well as their espionage system. The Ki’ra play a key role in designing their ships and weapons, gathering intelligence, and attempting to find any weaknesses in other races that they can exploit. The nar Ki’ras are responsible for the management of the vast number of hunting preserves (each of which may be as large as an entire planet) that serves to feed the Kilrathi. The Kilrathi descends from carnivorous predators, hence requiring a large amount of meat to maintain their metabolism. The very fact that few Kilrathi has rarely, if ever, starved is a testament to the skills of the nar Ki’ra. Whenever a new world is chosen to be a hunting preserve, the nar Ki’ra are there to build up herds suitable for culling. At each preserve, the nar Ki’ra maintains the health of the herds, ensures the availability of the ak’rah bushes for the feeding of the herds, and supervises hunts that serves to cull enough meat to feed the empire. As could be imagined, generations of training as hunters serve to further sharpen the nar Ki’ra’s predatory capabilities and members of the nar Ki’ra are renowned for their ability at hand-to-hand combat as well as tracking skills. nar Kur’u’tak - The nar Kur’u’tak are nearly considered one of the Lesser Clans, just above the lowest of the low in the Great Clans, the Sihkag. This Clan truly has little significance on the Kilrathi’s history or their current status. Often relegated to support positions in battle, the Kur’u’tak maintain their status only through their boot-licking of the Kilrathi Imperial Throne. nar Kiranka - The Imperial Clan in the Eighth Kilrathi Empire that came into power after the Seventh Dynastic War, the nar Kiranka is known for being the administrative heart of the Kilrathi. One of the more interesting clans due to their long-time control over the Kilrathi Empire, the Kiranka were once considered one of the lesser in the Great Clans, just above the lowest, the Sihkag, and their one-up superiors, the Kur’u’tak. The nar Kiranka are often administrators, organizers, and planners. The nar Kiranka are noted for their sophisticated mind, subtle political machination, and brilliant insights into psychology. Even though the nar Kiranka has lost its position as the Imperial Clan to the militaristic Clan Caxki in the Ninth Kilrathi Empire that asserted itself in 2674, it retained control over many of the administrative organs of the Imperium. The nar Kiranka is mistrusted by the nar Caxki, as the nar Caxki fears that the nar Kiranka would attempt to regain their imperial trappings. Fortunately for the nar Kiranka, the nar Caxki also realizes that the nar Kiranka are needed for their administrative abilities, and avoided a full-scale feud with the Clan. The closest ally of the nar Kiranka is the nar Ragitagha Clan, perhaps due to the similarities between psychology and politics. Well-known members : Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka WC1+, Bakhtosh "Redclaw" nar Kiranka WC1 nar Ragitagha - The name of nar Ragitagha is almost synonymous with the idea of psychology in the Kilrathi language. It was an ancestor of the nar Ragitagha who pioneered the idea of psychological warfare in the days of the Kilrathi civil war. The nar Ragitagha proved that victory could be achieved by striking at the enemy’s psychological weakness and provoke the enemy into foolish reactions. A physically stronger enemy can be whittled down to size if one attacks his vulnerable psyche instead of confronting him physically. Members of the nar Ragitagha specializes in a wide variety of psychological branches, ranging from the management of slaves (a delicate psychological problem if one wishes to work the slaves hard yet avoid costly rebellion), to propaganda and development of psychological profiles of the enemy. During the First Kilrathi War, rumors abound of nar Ragitagha performing excruciating psychological experiments on human prisoner of war, however, such rumors remain unconfirmed. The Ragitagha are known for their perhaps overly-developed sense of superiority to others, as well as being one of the noblest clans, second only to the Ki’ra. The Ragitagha are also one of the most wide-spread clans of the Kilrathi, owning several primary, colonial, and outpost worlds. This has caused a vast amount of offshoots of the Ragitagha, and the nar Hhallas clan is one of these offshoots. The nar Hhallas Clan is probably best known for its lords, Ralgha nar Hhallas (also known as Hobbes, his callsign), who was inserted among the Confederation as a deep sleeper agent. The nar Hhallas, however, is not responsible for such covert activities (see nar Sihkag) but serves the extremely vital function in the Kilrathi society as the keepers of law and order. Ranking members of the nar Hhallas Clan are the magistrates and law-enforcers of the Kilrathi Imperium. On occasions when one Kilrathi challenges another for the sake of honor, it is also a nar Hhallas who serves as witness and arbiter of the duel. Centuries of serving the law and order have made members of the nar Hhallas Clan to elevate the ideals of honor, justice, and fairness to an almost religious status. The nar Hhallas often consider themselves to be above inter-Clan rivalry and remain impartial to all feuds between the Great Clans. The Ragitagha are long-standing enemies of the Qarg Clan, which by default makes the Qarg the enemies of the Hhallas Clan as well. Well-known members : Najji "Fireclaw" nar Ragitagha VS nar Sutaghi - The Sutaghi are a powerful clan, perhaps even the second most noble in the Council of Eight, depending on who you ask. Owners of several of the highly developed inner worlds of the Kilrathi Empire, the Sutaghi are always capable of turning a setback for them into one that other Clans will have to solve for them. Perhaps the most unusual Clan, the nar Sutaghi is also composed mostly of female members. When a female Kilrathi of noble blood reaches the age of maturity, she may choose to leave her Clan and join the nar Sutaghi. The nar Sutaghi Clan is dedicated to the serving Sivar. After years of studying and training, certain qualifying members of the nar Sutaghi Clan may consecrate themselves to become priests/priestesses to Sivar and join the holy priesthood. The nar Sutaghi Clan is responsible for all religious functions in the Kilrathi life. Members of the nar Sutaghi Clan are responsible for the building and maintenance of temples and serving as representatives of Sivar at birthing, mating, funeral, and various other ceremonies. Perhaps an excellent indicator of the power the nar Sutaghi Clan exerts is the fact that it was the crucial support of the nar Sutaghi that made it possible for the nar Caxki Clan to raise the standard of the Ninth Kilrathi Empire and became the new Imperial Clan throughout the five-way civil war on the Feudal Planets that was the Eighth Dynastic War. Well-known members : Flight Captain Graldak nar Sutaghi (Stalker Squadron Leader) WC3N nar Sihkag - Last and least are the lowly Sihkag. Known for multiple matings with lowly Kilra’hra, they are considered the lowest of the eight great clans. The Sihkag are mainly relegated to the role of liaison between the great clans and the common Kilrathi, as well as the police force. The Sihkag are also generally considered not warriors, in body as well as mind, they do not truly grasp how to fight. The Sihkag have no enemies in that it is considered a disgrace for any of the other noble clans to lower themselves by fighting with them. Along with the much-maligned Clan Kur’u’tak, the nar Sihkag Clan is also the smallest of the Great Clans, yet only a foolish or suicidal Kilrathi would dare refute the nar Sihkag Clan’s place among the Great Clans. The nar Sihkag is also known as the "Clan of Shadows." Responsible for the gathering of intelligence (hence its association with the nar Caxki Clan, to correlate military intelligence), the spread of misinformation (hence its turf fight with the nar Ragitagha over the area of propaganda), and the elimination of traitors and disloyal elements. The nar Sihkag Clan functions like the both the intelligence agency and secret police in Kilrathi society. The success of the nar Sihkag can be easily seen when one realize that the entire Society of Mandarins movement that had so hindered the Confederation’s war efforts in the first two decades of the First Kilrathi War was created by the nar Sihkag. Likewise, the nar Sihkag were responsible for supplying the Church of Man (AKA "Retros") in the Gemini Sector and tying down Confederation forces in the area. The ShadowClaw commando units is also part of the Sihkag Clan (although many recruits comes from the Ki’ra Clan). Well-known members : Dakhath "Deathstroke" nar Sihkag WC1 Legally, fighters and transports only. War-era tech. Some warlords operate warships of various classes but these generally are fired upon on sight. *Disposition of Forces - Kha'nari'Kilrathi (Government Faction) **Capital Ship (Elite): None **Capital Ship (Standard): None **Escort Ship (Elite): None **Escort Ship (Standard): None **Transport (Elite): Sha'kar-class Transport **Transport (Standard): Jakhari-class Fast Transport Drone **Strike Craft (Elite): None **Strike Craft (Standard): None **Heavy Fighter (Elite): Vaktoth Heavy Fighter **Heavy Fighter (Standard): Vaktoth Heavy Fighter **Medium Fighter (Elite): Dralthi-IV Medium Fighter **Medium Fighter (Standard): Dralthi-IV Medium Fighter **Light Fighter (Elite): Strakha Medium Stealth Fighter, Uprated **Light Fighter (Standard): Strakha Medium Stealth Fighter, Uprated Guilds and Organizations The Guilds in Epsilon Sector are not factions per se, but they do o For the proper entry fee, any ship's master or pilot may enter any of the Guilds Mercenaries Guild As a long-time associate of this proud organization, I can personally speak for their integrity and usefulness. For a reasonable membership fee, pilots are able to take a variety of jobs cleared by the Guild. This means no missions are illegal and payment is guaranteed. They also guarantee their clients that all guildsmen are registered and can therefore be tracked and penalized for indiscretions. Any one individual may not have more than three missions accepted at any one time in order to prevent racketeering or simply over-committing out of ambition. All members have access to mission listings at any Guild office and are paid as soon as mission requirements are fulfilled. Reporting to an office is not necessary. The Mercenaries Guild is an honorable society and does not allow maintenance of offices on pirate bases. (Defense, Attack, Patrol, Bounty) Merchant's Guild The Merchant's Guild has, in the last decade, established good relations with the Mercenaries Guild. They realized that there really is no competition between them; in fact, each depends upon the other. This is especially true as the supply of pilots increases. With the war effort and the heavy campaign to advertise Gemini's opportunities abroad, there has been an upsurge in prospectors panning for golden opportunities. This has led to more small businesses depending on the lone pilot to transport their wares and protect their flight paths. Not surprisingly, the guild has managed to keep its share of the moneys involved and has almost too nice offices. Interacting with the Merchant's Guild is similar to dealing with the Mercenaries Guild. You are charged to join and then may use their computer to accept missions. Any one individual may not have more than three missions accepted at any one time in order to prevent racketeering or simply over-committing out of ambition. For a mission brokerage firm, they are useful and professional. Do consider the type of work you would like to do before taking missions. For a military pilot with no cargo hold there is only a little work available through the guild. (Bounties and Cargo Missions) Civil traffic - Clarksons, Pelicans, Clydesdales, Draymen. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is an illicit organization, whose members are generally master thieves, crooks and a few of the leaders of the more organized pirate clans. They deal in petty theft, con jobs, pick pocketing, black marketeering, rigged games and barter but never in violence and murder because they believe it leads to exposure, as does members coming to the aid of other members when and if they are captured by the authorities. They are also expected not to betray the organization to the authorities, nor to interfere with the activities of other members. The hierarchical structure is a loose association of people organized into local cells headed by one person; who they report to (if they do so at all) is not known. This leader-figure verifies the identity and training of those thieves who come to them seeking entry into the local cell. Lesser-ranked thieves are usually expected to pay them ten percent of their plunder in exchange for shelter. Due to their secrecy, the history of the organization is a complete mystery but it seems that they've been in existence for some time, and have branches throughout the Terran spheres of influence, including the Confederation, Landreich and Border Worlds. A verified member of the Guild may contact members of *''I need to rewrite this; it's essentially what I want to say but it's also plagiarized from one of the B5 wikis...'' (probably needs to be some rule about being discovered as a member of the Thieves Guild). (May be able to contact to allow access to otherwise off-limit bases. Always able to fence contraband.) (Bounty, Attack, Contraband Cargo Runs) Broken Claw Agency Broken Claw Agency - no craft of their own, generally use civil traffic set when needed. *Blowing any of the carriers up or capturing them will trigger the Final Act. Lots of Wasp encounters in and around the Halseys. In-System Security Militia - Hellcats/Stilettos. Corporations Guinterin Combine The Guinterin Combine is a Terran Confederation preferred travel corporation. It went against Confederation travel warnings, resulting in the loss of the luxury liners Ana Maria Alberghetti, Blue Horizon, and almost the Twilight Purchase as well. Nanofab technologies, helper bots, uMuse technology later on. - company militia uses Arrows, merchants operate Pelicans, plus liners. cruises, nanofabs, wait, I already have this list... *Disposition of Forces - Guinterin Combine (Corporation) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Hurston Dynamics We'll just yoink this from RSI and edit it later... Hurston Dynamics is the United Empire of Earth’s premier producer and distributor of both quantum cascade lasers and a wide variety of electron guns. They are also the single largest outsource producer of standard munitions warheads for military contracts and the third-largest refiner of antimatter precursor in today’s economy. Though few finished products bear the Hurston name, their raw materials and manufactured components are found in nearly every piece of space technology in flight today. Copies of Hurston dies are used in manufacturing facilities across the galaxy, with illegal copies even crossing the border for use in Xi’An production hubs . The Hurston family has been helping Humans make war on one another for generations. They can readily trace the name back five hundred years, to the development of the first power lasers for space defensive platforms. More fanciful family histories connect the present-day Hurstons to Earth’s dark ages, crediting the family with everything from broad axes and crossbows to fixed-wing aircraft and atomic weapons. The current patriarch, “Colonel” Gavin E. Stanton, adopts this backstory wholeheartedly, decorating his office with millennia of killing tools and infusing the company’s advertising and corporate culture with medieval weaponry wherever possible. Whatever the true history, the old adage has proven correct with the current generation: war is good for business .Hurston Dynamics is one of the rare mega-corporations which can properly boast that it owns its own planet, having secured Stanton II from the UEE government in a money-and-stock deal worth an estimated fifty trillion credits. Prior to the acquisition of Stanton II, Hurston was based on Earth, with mining assets and weapons testing ranges scattered throughout the galaxy. In the past fifty years, these have been significantly consolidated to the facilities on Stanton, making it the place to go for Hurston technology . chain ion and cloudburst tech, private militia, skip drive, helper bots, remote probes. company militia uses 325i Origin design equivalent, merchants operate Pelicans. Also operates Paradigms. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Bartok Industries developers of dust cannon & Hades-class cruiser. private militias. Confed cloaks. jumpspace comm relays. helper/worker bots. regenerative structural materials. CCSP member; largely sounds like their major bailiwick is R&D. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Bronte Corporation Bronte Corporation exports food products from Palan in the Gemini sector. In 2669 the company blockaded Palan to prevent its rival company Rondell from exporting their own products. Probably making them a major corporate state. Possibly the backers of the Jezebels or DeathsHeads. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Rondell Corporation Rondell Corporation is an agricultural company based on the Palan agricultural planet. In 2669 the rival Bronte Corporation blockaded Palan to prevent Rondell from exporting its products to sell more of their own products. Also produces Star*Soldier. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. AMQ Research only mentioned once in the timeline...Nanofab demonstration in 2693, merges with Guinterin *Disposition of Forces - AMQ Research (Corporation) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Paulsen Kinetics This is either a company founded by Hugh Paulsen or his family - Paulsen acted as liaison to R&D and served as program manager for Bureau of Weapons, involved with development of MkV TORP and third generation Mass Driver. Paulsen had access to black funds, used to fund GE project - therefore the company was privately a sponsor of the Black Lance. helper/worker bots, bioweaponry patent, CCSP sponsor *Disposition of Forces - Paulsen Kinetics (Corporation) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Persotech based in Vega. body augmentation devices, muscleskin, "thought-mining", "thought-modification", UMuse device *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Pelicans, Clarksons, Clydesdales. Caernavens, Paradigms. Pirate and Paramilitary Groups Black Lance The Black Lance was a small and highly secretive group within the Terran Confederation’s Black Operations division, whose actions almost triggered a war between the Confederation and the nascent Union of Border Worlds seven years ago, in what's commonly known as the Black Lance Affair. The Black Lance was created by the Black Projects division during the Terran-Kilrathi War, which was itself created in 2653 to find “miracle weapons” that would win the war. Top secret computer simulations which analyzed thousands of possible scenarios had concluded that the Kilrathi simply could not be defeated by conventional means. One of these “weapons” was a group of genetically enhanced warriors, created through genetic manipulation and bio-convergence technology. When Confederation command learned of this effort, they ordered it to be shut down. In spite of this, the effort continued in secret, funded in part by money donated by wealthy backers such as Captain Hugh Paulsen and lead by Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn himself. During the months leading up to the Affair, Lance members often posed as ordinary members of the Confederation military and used Confederation military resources to further their aims. They generally operated outside the normal military chain of command and without the knowledge or authorization of the Confederation government. Most of the members of the Black Lance were killed in the destruction of their main base in the Axius system on 2673.230 and the subsequent destruction of TCS Vesuvius on 2673.232. The survivors of the movement (estimated to be around 100 or so all told) were tried and convicted in absentia for crimes against Terrankind in the biological attack on the Telamon colony on 2673.229 and sentenced to death. Faced with the prospect of summary execution, the surviving members went into seclusion, their nominal remaining leaders making the decision to continue the efforts of the group in secret. It is testament to the ruthless efficiency of the group that in the seven years since the Black Lance Affair, no surviving Lancer has been captured. Lancers have blended into successfully with society; there is no way to tell a Lancer from an ordinary Terran of superior skill, and no records of the group's membership have survived to the present day. It is rumored that the Lancers had at least one capital ship at their disposal, TCS Evansville, which went missing towards the end of the Black Lance Affair and has not been definitely sighted in the years since. Evansville was rumored to be capable of carrying fighters. Only a few Lancers at best should be expected to be aboard Evansville if she's still out there; most of them who are continuing to fly can be expected to fly the same classes of craft that whatever group they've blended into do. It should be noted that a Lancer will fire on a Kilrathi ship on sight, no questions asked. Lancers will also kill Kilrathi with their bare hands if the opportunity presents itself. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): Evansville-class Advanced Troop Transport **Capital Ship (Standard): None **Escort Ship (Elite): None **Escort Ship (Standard): None **Transport (Elite): None **Transport (Standard): None **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): None **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): None **Medium Fighter (Elite): None **Medium Fighter (Standard): None **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): None Church of Man Retro fighters are fanatics, a radical offshoot from the Church of Man. This peaceful religious order seeks to return to a purely agrarian existence with minimal technology. Their teachings denounce technology as the source of evil and the cause of man's moral downfall. Retro fanatics believe that the merciless destruction of all technology is the only way to achieve their church's goal. They are willing to employ technology to ultimately eradicate its existence. Retro fighters are always hostile; no ammount of communication will appease them. The Retros usually patrol Confederation areas in search of potential "converts". (Talon) *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Scavages The Scavages are not a pirate clan per se, in that they have no semblance of anything even remotely approaching any form of organization whatsoever. That said, they This small group preys on those who attempt to earn a living by prospecting. Hiding out in asteroid fields, they will attack those who mine and collect scrap. They can be easily driven away but can return later in greater numbers. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Morgan's Raiders Second to the Scavages in terms of pervasiveness, the Morgans are a widespread pirate groups with individual "tribes" spread from Gemini to Argent and Epsilon. This hearty band of space rogues are generally only a minor irritation to shipping. Because of their haphazard overall organization, they are not generally considered a large threat as a whole, though the activities of a major tribe have on occasion warranted the attention of the Confederation military. They tend to have smaller ships and lower tech weaponry than other pirate groups. They appear to be into pirating as a way to earn money for fuel, repairs, parties and contraband (i.e. traditional piratical activities). Though minor, they can be a major problem in large groups and more than one nascent merchant has lost his life to a sudden raid by Morgans. Morgans operate a few old Caernaven-class frigates as capital base ships. They are known to possess one old Southampton-class destroyer, which they only use for major operations. Most of their individual pilots fly Martina Nostra Razors, though they are rumored to have access to some late Kilrathi-war military craft, including Hellcats and a very few Thunderbolt VIIs; these latter craft are flown only by their very best. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): Southampton-class Destroyer (Post-War Variant) **Capital Ship (Standard): None **Escort Ship (Elite): Caernaven-class Frigate (Post-War Variant) **Escort Ship (Standard): Caernaven-class Frigate (Post-War Variant) **Transport (Elite): None **Transport (Standard): None **Strike Craft (Elite): HF-66 Thunderbolt-VII Heavy Fighter/Bomber (Standard) **Strike Craft (Standard): None **Heavy Fighter (Elite): F-42 Hellcat-V Space Superiority Interceptor (2673 Variant) **Heavy Fighter (Standard): None **Medium Fighter (Elite): None **Medium Fighter (Standard): None **Light Fighter (Elite): Martina Nostra Razor Light Fighter **Light Fighter (Standard): Martina Nostra Razor Light Fighter Jezebels Unique among pirates, this clan of pirates is only composed of females. The Jezebels are more of a threat due to their centralized organization. It is rumored that they are a front for a corporation who is using pirating as a cheap way to gain goods and equipment. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Despoilers These are teams of very professional marauders. It is said that they use the proceeds from their raids to fund the overthrow of governments and other extremists. They can be easily recognized by the large A (for Anarchy) painted on all their ships. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): DeathHeads Very professional. Not much is known about this pirate clan due to the fact that no one meeting them has ever been seen again afterwards. The only clues have been of wreckage that has a skull and crossbones etched into it. It is rumored that they are actually a front for a corporation that is trying to "convince" competing cargo jockeys in the area to stay away from some of the more lucrative trade routes. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): BlackFire Flock Like all races, there are a few Firekkan pirates. Though they do not have the most advanced technology, Firekkan pilots are some of the best and should not be dismissed. (All Firekkan craft) *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): Crimson Claw (Kh'naj) These ruthless pirates will prey on any race, though they are more inclined to attack Terrans. Known for being true to their word, a merchant will be taking their life into their own hands should they not heed the call of Ri'gathvihu qu ri'vu!! ("Your cargo or your life!!") (May have interactions with the Demon's Eye Pack; K'ha'haf, Strakha, Ahn Yinargrast'hra relations questionable. MIGHT be friendly, but ARE competitors... *Disposition of Forces - Crimson Claw (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): Dubav-class Escort Carrier x1 (Flight Compliment: 16 Strakhas, 16 K'Ha'hafs) **Capital Ship (Standard): None **Escort Ship (Elite): None **Escort Ship (Standard): None **Transport (Elite): Jakhari-class Fast Transport Drone x6 (Cargo Compliment: 533.3 m^3, Crew Compliment: 8/) **Transport (Standard): Naktarg Multi-Purpose Shuttle **Strike Craft (Elite): None **Strike Craft (Standard): None **Heavy Fighter (Elite): K'ha'haf Very Heavy Ambush Fighter **Heavy Fighter (Standard): K'ha'haf Very Heavy Ambush Fighter **Medium Fighter (Elite): Strakha Medium Stealth Fighter, Uprated **Medium Fighter (Standard): Strakha Medium Stealth Fighter, Uprated **Light Fighter (Elite): None **Light Fighter (Standard): None I need to figure out a crew compliment from 200 m^3 of cargo space for the Crimson Claw ''Jakharis.'' Demon's Eye Pack (Ahn Yinargrast'hra) All Kilrathi craft - have 1 Fralthi-II Thirty-six Kilrathi convicted of piracy, murder, extortion and malicious disorder were executed 2681.014 at Valgard. Included in the mass execution was the pirate’s leader, Krahtagh N’Ryllis, AKA “Bloodeye” (Kayi). The executions were carried out at 0700 at the Valgard Military Prison complex. The prisoners were executed as a group, by flash incineration. The Kilrathi Provisional Counsel protested the executions. Although the Kilrathi did not dispute either the guilt of the accused nor the appropriateness of the sentence, they argued that the pirates should have been turned over to their own people for execution by traditional methods. Sector Governor Stella Lee issued the following statement in response to the Kilrathi protest.“While the government of this sector appreciates the eagerness of the Kilrathi to assist in the process of justice, we strongly feel that it is important that these bloody murderers should meet their well-deserved fate at the hand of those they so brutally victimized. Therefore, we must respectfully refuse Kilrathi assistance in the execution of this sentence.” N’Ryllis and his followers, the so-called “Demon’s Eye Pack,” terrorized colonists and disrupted space traffic in Epsilon Sector for almost five months last year, until their base was taken by Confed Marines. Of the estimated 400 Kilrathi living in the pirate base, at least 300 were killed and the rest taken prisoner. Fifty-four females, children and slaves were released into Kilrathi custody, while Bloodeye and 35 followers were charged in a high-profile trial that resulted in capital convictions for all the accused. *Disposition of Forces - Morgan's Raiders (Pirate Clan) **Capital Ship (Elite): **Capital Ship (Standard): **Escort Ship (Elite): **Escort Ship (Standard): **Transport (Elite): **Transport (Standard): **Strike Craft (Elite): **Strike Craft (Standard): **Heavy Fighter (Elite): **Heavy Fighter (Standard): **Medium Fighter (Elite): **Medium Fighter (Standard): **Light Fighter (Elite): **Light Fighter (Standard): ---- NEXT: 6.1: Deneb Quadrant PREVIOUS: 5.x: Act Three: Epilogue TOP ----